Pokéman X: Day of Sigma
by TrainerLelouch
Summary: On 21XX, two trainers acidentally find a digging camp while they are passing through Petalburg Forest. Little they know that this will change their lives forever. Partnership so far: X - Latios/Latias
1. Ch1: X is found!

**This is a X-Over between Megaman X and Pokémon, also my first fanfiction here. I got this idea after replaying Megaman X series and some Pokémon games this week, so I gave the best of imagination to this story.**

**Also, forgive me if my vocabulary and grammar aren't that good. I'm not a native English speaker after all.**

* * *

Chapter 1: X is found!

_September 25th, 21XX_

"Hey Lelou, are we there yet?" A girl with medium spiked red hair and blue eyes asked impatiently while she looked towards her companion. She wore a red and white hat, a red jacket over a white blouse, red skirt, white sneakers and her usual tiny white side bag.

"We must be, Liz. We have been walking in this forest for hours." A boy by her same age answered as they kept walking by the woods. He had short razor black hair and purple eyes. He wore black and white hat with a white Pokéball insignia, a black jacket over a white T-shirt, jeans, black and white gloves and sneakers and a black and gray side bag.

"Just admit it. We're lost!"

"No, we're not. I have everything under control!" The girl face palmed not convinced of his optimism.

"How can you easily forget the way we went to Rustboro City when we came here from our last time?"

"Hey, don't put the entire fault on me! It was you who didn't remember the path we took in the first place!"

Coming from Littleroot Town, the 14 year old boy Lelouch and the girl, same age as her friend, Kallen had started their journey not too long ago.

Both teens had grown up together there until their parents finally allowed them to carry on their dreams to be Pokémon Trainers. As any beginner trainer, they had to go to a Pokémon Researcher lab to choose their starter Pokémon. Once they had gone to Prof. Birch's lab, Daniels had chosen Treecko and Kallen kept with Mudkip. Now, each teen had captured 3 Pokémon for their respective teams, totalizing 4 Pokémon for each.

Lelouch liked to have his best bud Rogue, now a Grovyle, out of his Pokémon. It has been like since they met each other for the first time. Although he was a fearless warrior in battles, Rogue was friendly towards everyone, a feat that he got from his trainer. The same went for Kallen's Marshtomp Vina.

Now at the middle of Petalburg Forest, both teens were arguing whose fault was for getting them lost. They had just gotten their 5th badge from Petalburg Gym and had to return to the east side of Hoenn to proceed with their journey. However with their PokéNavs out of battery, they had no idea where they were going.

"We should stop this. Arguing won't get us anywhere." Lelouch said bluntly.

"You're right, sorry." Kallen said as she looked down apologizing.

When both trainers settled down, they noticed that their Pokémon were looking around like if they were looking for something.

"What's it, Rogue?" Lelouch asked concerned.

"You heard something, Vina?" Kallen asked. Her Marshtomp nodded confirming her suspicion.

"Let's check it out!" Lelouch said excitedly. They let the Pokémon take the lead and they followed suit.

* * *

Not far away...

Both teens and their Pokémon found the source of the earlier noise. They decided to hide in the bushes to not raise any suspicion. They saw a lot of tents scattered along the clearing they were in and from sound they heard earlier, it sounded to be a digging party. But what could they be digging?

"When we were back at Petalburg Poké Center, I heard that a scientist had found leads to an underground building here at Petalburg Forest." Kallen whispered to Lelouch.

"But what could they be searching for?" Lelouch asked in thought. However, his friend said nothing since she didn't know the answer as well.

Kallen turned to him. "Let's see what they are digging?" She asked. He smirked and nodded in approval.

They got out of the bushes and headed towards the center of the digging camp, with their Pokémon following closely behind. In their way, they stumble with one of the workers.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked a bit angry to have kids disturbing his work.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we got lost in this forest. Can we ask for directions?" Lelouch asked politely.

"Oh, in that case, sorry if I can't help you. You see, I'm new around these parts. But I think Dr. Cain might be able to help with that. He's at the center of the dig site, coordinating the teams."

"Thank you, sir." Kallen said.

As they wandered through the camp, they saw lots of Pokémon and robots working alongside the humans. That sight pleased Lelouch. Humans, Pokémon and Machines working together for a goal. However, Pokémon often ignored robots due to the fact that they were non-living creatures.

When they reached their destination, they saw an old man overlooking the operations around the camp. Obviously for his age, he had no hair, his eyebrows were white and he had long white beard. He wore a blue robe with some red lines on its edges and white shoes.

"Uh… Dr. Cain?" Lelouch asked bluntly.

"Hmm?" He turned to face the young kids. "Oh, who might you be?"

"I'm Lelouch and this is my partner Rogue." Lelouch introduced.

"_Grovyle!_"

"I'm Kallen and this is Vina." Kallen introduced.

"_Marsh!_"

As he first thought, both were trainers in journeys. "I'm Dr. Cain, the head of this digging operation. What brings you here, trainers?"

"Well, we got lost in this forest. Could you help us with some directions?" Lelouch asked.

"I see. Well,-" Dr. Cain started, but he was suddenly interrupted by one of the diggers that ran up to him.

"Dr. Cain!" He exclaimed as he got closer and stopped right in front of him.

"What is it?" Cain asked.

"We found… the entrance to the building,… sir." The digger said while panting. "The workers think you should have the honors to enter first."

"About time." The scientist turned to the trainers. "Say, don't you want to stay a bit longer and join me?"

"Why not? It's not every day that you witness a discovery." Lelouch said sheepishly. Dr. Cain laughed at the young boy.

"If he's going, I'm going too." Kallen remarked.

"Alright then, follow me." Dr. Cain motioned.

As they walked through the camp towards the supposed entrance, they kept talking.

"What's exactly you are searching, Dr. Cain?" Kallen asked curiously.

"Oh, there is a building buried here that dates back from about 20XX."

"The Era of Megaman, isn't it?" Lelouch added.

"Exactly, and we think that this building is related to the greatest inventor that humanity has ever produced, Dr. Thomas Light!" Dr. Cain exclaimed.

Everyone who knew few things of history knew about Megaman who protected the world from 200X to 20XX against the evil Dr. Wily. His creator, Dr. Thomas Light, had made many discoveries and advancements in robotics while he was alive.

"He might be a great inventor, but there were things he couldn't make possible." Kallen said. Both Cain and Lelouch knew what she had meant. So far, robots hadn't been able to successfully interact with a Pokémon as humans easily did. If humanity could create such robot, it'd open ways for more advancements.

However, all experiments had ended up in failure so far. It was more than obvious that Pokémon could tell the difference between living and non-living creatures.

"Well, here we are." Dr. Cain presented. In front of them, the team had dug meters of soil which ended at a metallic door.

The three walked down to the door and opened it. It led to a big round chamber with lots of electronics still active. At the center, there was a big capsule. When they got closer, they saw an inscription. It was the roman algorism 'X'.

Dr. Cain took a closer inspection on the capsule and cleaned the dust that had gathered around it after all these years. Behind its glass, there was something that looked almost human. It was a robot that bore tremendous resemblance to Megaman himself. His armor was multiple shades of blue and his helmet had a red crystal in it.

Dr. Cain wasted no time and pressed a few buttons to open the capsule. When he did, it opened slowly also releasing a white smoke. When it cleared, the robot began to move.

It opened its eyes and yawned. It looked around curiously and spotted three humans and two creatures behind them.

"Uh, hello?" It said calmly.

Dr. Cain, being excited and all, was the first one to introduce. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cain."

"I'm Kallen and this is Vina."

"Marsh!" Her Marshtomp said in an acknowledging tone which confused the three humans watching.

"Those are Pokémon, right?" The robot asked as it looked to the creatures behind the trainers.

"Yes." Dr. Cain answered.

Rogue, who was behind his trainer, moved to the blue robot and stopped in front of it. Both Pokémon and robot met each other's eyes and remained like that for a moment. Suddenly, Rogue lifted his right arm, stopping at the robot's waist.

Not knowing what to do, the robot asked. "What is he doing?"

Lelouch knew exactly what Rogue was doing. He was incredulous at the sight. "Shake his paw."

"Huh?" The robot looked up at Lelouch in a confused manner. Kallen too was wondering what Lelouch was up too.

"Go ahead and shake hands." Lelouch continued, trying to maintain a calm look.

The robot lifted his right arm and met with Rogue's paw. After that, they shook hands.

"That's how Rogue makes new friends. He kinda learned that from me." Lelouch explained sheepishly.

"Weird, I've never seen Rogue take a liking to robots so quickly before," whispered Kallen to Lelouch rather awkwardly.

"Rogue always ignores robots." Lelouch whispered back. The whole thing was so strange, why would a Pokémon take a liking to a robot? Unless this was more than an ordinary robot.

"Lelouch, didn't you forget something?" Dr. Cain asked, breaking the tension.

"Oh, right. I'm Lelouch and this is my partner Rogue." Lelouch motioned

Rogue smirked. "

"I'm Megaman X, X for short. Which time is this?"

* * *

Back at the camp…

Dr. Cain explained his findings to his crew and presented the robot X. They were surprised that their Pokémon took a fast liking to it, like Rogue and Vina did before. Dr. Cain invited the trainers and X to his tent to discuss a few things. However, X asked if he could take a walk around the camp. Dr. Cain didn't agree at first, but Lelouch and Kallen persuaded him to let X be for now. And so, without X, they continued to the tent.

Upon arrival, Dr. Cain blurted out. "That man doesn't stop to impress me."

"Well, it's Dr. Light we are talking about after all." Kallen smirked jokingly. She and Lelouch were no doubt impressed too, but you could expect many things coming from Dr. Light's inventions.

Dr. Cain turned on his mobile holographic TV. He often liked to watch the news channel. It was showing a report of man that saw two strange Pokémon flying above his house. According to the man's testimony, they resembled much of a jet plane and one was blue and the other was red. However, before he could identify them, they vanished in thin air like there was nothing there.

Lelouch searched on his PokéDex for a Pokémon that matched these features. "Oh, looks like those two are Latias and Latios. Both Legendary Pokémon, rare to see around these parts."

"I thought that Legendaries preferred to hide instead to be around that recklessly." Dr. Cain commented. He wasn't an expert on Pokémon matters, so he knew little about Legendary Pokémon.

"They do like to hide, but no one would stay hidden forever, right? They need some fresh air too." Lelouch smirked while explaining.

* * *

Somewhere around the camp…

X was walking around to satisfy his curiosity of the world he had woke up in. He was glad that peace reigned here so far. He could see that humans, Pokémon and robots worked together as if they were part of the same civilization.

Almost at the edge of the camp, he stopped knowing full well that he shouldn't make his finders worried about him getting lost in the forest. But when he was turn back, he heard some bushes near him rustling. He couldn't see what was making the noise, so he changed his optics to infra-red.

Now, he could see the shape of the hidden thing. It resembled much a jet plane, except for the long slender neck it had. Also, its temperature was below human standards, which made X conclude that it was a Pokémon. However, he was unable to determine which Pokémon he was seeing since he had little information about known Pokémon species.

Noticing that it had been discovered, the Pokémon backed away a few steps.

"Hey, wait!" X exclaimed. The Pokémon immediately stopped.

X slowly walked closer to the Pokémon, not wanting to alarm it. He leaned down until their faces' heights were matched. "Come here, I won't harm you." X said softly. The Pokémon did what he said and came out of the bushes. X changed to his normal optics again.

Now, he could clearly see the real features of the creature. It had triangle-shaped ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle. The upper-half of the body is white and the lower half was red with jet-plane wings and stubby feet. On its chest, there was a blue triangle-shaped ring on her chest.

X inched his hand to the creature's forehead. The creature didn't back away, just stared the being in front of it. He made contact with it and began to stroke its forehead. The creature then closed its eyes and began to coo contentedly. Somehow, it thought that the blue figure wasn't to be feared after all.

Noticing that the creature was enjoying the moment, X continued stroking its forehead, but also moving his hand to its long neck.

However, he didn't notice a worker that was looking for him. "Hey X, what are you-" He stopped mid-sentence when he spotted the creature in front of X. The worker was incredulous at the sight. "Oh goodness, I must tell this to Dr. Cain!" He ran back to the camp.

"Laa?" The creature looked at X and began to panic. X understood her reaction.

"Hey, don't worry. They won't harm you. They are my friends." X said softly. Upon listening those words, it calmed down a bit, but remained wary.

* * *

Back at Dr. Cain's tent…

"Dr. Cain! Dr. Cain!" A worker shouted from the outside. Dr. Cain, Lelouch and Kallen stepped outside to check the commotion.

"What is it?" Dr. Cain asked.

"It's X! You won't believe what he found!" The worker exclaimed and quickly motioned to follow him.

When they reached their destination, they saw X leaned down to some bushes, but no one else.

"X, where is it?" The worker almost shouted.

X turned to face them and placed one of his fingers at his mouth. "Sshh… You are going to startle it." X pointed to the bushes in front of it. Everyone nodded and slowly came closer. When they were at a good distance, X returned his attention to the bushes. "Come on out. I promise they won't hurt you." X said softly.

There was silence for a moment, but, soon, the bushes started rustling. Except for X and the worker, everyone's eyes widened when the figure showed itself. Lelouch and Kallen gaped in joy, because they never wondered they would have such honor. In front of them, the figure was a Latias.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this? Good, bad? Something to improve? I'll be waiting for your reviews.**

**I have two images regarding my OCs _(WARNING: They have nothing to do with characters from Code Geass, except for physical appearance resemblance!):_**

**Lelouch: a6 . sphotos . ak . fbcdn hphotos - ak - ash4 / 393950 _ 331850713575113 _ 862303087 _ n . jpg**

**Kallen: a3 . sphotos . ak . fbcdn hphotos - ak - ash4 / 206036 _ 331850926908425 _ 57676973 _ n . jpg**

**Both pics were made from Hapuriainen's little game Pokémon Trainer dress up at Deviant Art.**


	2. Ch2: Parting Ways

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late. Some new games came up and they got my attention really bad. First of all, I'd like to thank GameFreak Company and Nintendo for making another awesome game for the Pokémon franchise. Yeah, that's right. I'm talking about Pokémon Black and White 2. Despite that I played without the translation to English, it was really worth it. Also, there is the Extended Cut patch for Mass Effect 3 that I downloaded a few days ago. I COMPLETELY loved the new endings for it.**

**Ah, there is no need to hear my commentaries. Onto the story!**

* * *

"Hey" Normal Speech

_Hey - Thoughts_

_'Hey' - Telepathy_

[Hey] - PokéSpeech

* * *

(I'll keep doing small retrospectives to remind you of what happened last chapter.)

"_X, where is it?" The worker almost shouted._

_X turned to face them and placed one of his fingers at his mouth. "Sshh… You are going to startle it." X pointed to the bushes in front of it. Everyone nodded and slowly came closer. When they were at a good distance, X returned his attention to the bushes. "Come on out. I promise they won't hurt you." X said softly._

_There was silence for a moment, but, soon, the bushes started rustling. Except for X and the worker, everyone's eyes widened when the figure showed itself. Lelouch and Kallen gaped in joy, because they never wondered they would have such honor. In front of them, the figure was a Latias._

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Parting Ways_**

"Wow, I never thought I would meet a Legendary in flesh and bone." Lelouch smirked in pure joy. "And, it seems that she got attached to you, X. You should consider this an honor."

X looked at him puzzled. "Why do you say that?"

"Legendaries, as the name suggests, are Pokémon that are rare to find. Most like to stay hidden from humanity for safety purposes, but sometimes they are seen around the world." The young trainer explained. "The fact that you met Latias is no doubt something that many people don't even imagine happening casually." At the same time, the Eon Pokémon was still behind X, still wary of the humans in front of the robot.

X looked down while in thought. "I see." He said vaguely. Then, he returned his attention to Latias. "There aren't many of your kind, I take it?"

Latias looked down at those words and nodded.

"You must feel lonely sometimes huh?" She nodded again.

"But, I heard the news and they said there were two jet-plane-like figures flying around Hoenn. One was red and the other was blue. It's obvious that the red one is our Pokémon friend here, but who is the other one?" Dr. Cain interrupted.

"That's her counterpart Latios. You see, Latios and Latias are part of the same family, so it's only natural that they are travelling together." Kallen explained.

"Which means that Latios isn't far from here." Lelouch concluded and began looking at his surroundings.

Kallen face palmed at his friend. "Lelou, you are such an idiot sometimes. Like if Latios would appear from thin air."

"When it comes to Legendaries, be prepared for everything." Lelouch smirked at his careless friend. "You never know."

It was then that Latias suddenly looked up. Everyone noticed and did the same, but there was nothing there. X quickly changed back to his infrared optics and gasped. Where there was only thin air, now he could see a figure similar to Latias, but larger in size.

_It must have been watching us all this time._ X thought.

'_Indeed I was.'_ He heard a voice inside his head. It was calm, but also intimidating in some degrees. X quickly realized that the voice was coming from the hidden Latios above him. 'I must say that I'm quite surprised that I'm able to track your mind, considering that you are what these humans call robots. But, you must be something else.'

_According to these humans, my mind is equivalent of a human. My creator made me that way._

'_So it seems. Anyway, I want to know what you are doing with my sister._'

_Your sister? Oh, I found her here, hidden in those bushes. Don't worry, I have no intentions to harm her._

Hidden in his invisibility, the Latios could tell that the robot was telling the truth, but it was a machine created by humans and he knew that he couldn't trust them. But, there was something about this robot that said otherwise. Somehow, he felt like if he could trust it. After all, he didn't do any harm to his sister so far and like it said, it had no intentions to harm her or him.

He decided to ask for Latias' opinion. _'Sis, what do you think of him?_'

Latias, who was hearing the whole mental conversation between her brother and X due to her link with Latios, smiled. 'For a robot, he was nice towards me. When he petted me, I sensed no signs of malice in him.'

Latios remained in thought for a moment, but he finally dropped his invisibility and revealed himself to the group.

Changing back to his normal optics, X gave a grin towards the male Eon. "About time you showed yourself."

Kallen looked at X puzzled. "Wait, you could see him the whole time?"

"Yes. Pokémon have lower temperature bodies compared to humans, so I used infrared optics to locate him." X explained.

"Clever." Dr. Cain complimented.

In the meantime, Lelouch was laughing at Kallen. "See, Kallen? I told you should expect anything from Legendaries."

Kallen simply shrugged it off. "I'll keep this in mind next time."

'_So, what's going to be of us?_' Latios said through telepathy, cutting X's attention to the humans conversation.

X looked back at Latias then returned to Latios. _Does she know telepathy too?_

'No, my sister doesn't have much experience in psychic power as I do. But, I'm teaching her gradually.'

_I see. Well, you both are free to go if Latias wishes to too._

In those words, Latios bowed his head. '_Thank you, robot._'

Latios gazed his sister. '_Come on sis, we are leaving._'

However, Latias didn't seem too sure about this. She wanted to go with her brother yes, but something inside her was telling to stay with X. She felt that X could give the excitement that she has longing for years. '_Brother, I think I'm not going._'

Latios' eyes widened. '_What?_'

'_Come on, big brother. We have stayed hidden at Southern Island far too long. Yes, there were times we travelled around, but it was all routine. You said yourself one day that you were looking for some excitement in your life and I think this X can give this to us. Don't you think?_'

Latios gave it a thought. It was true that their lives were less than boring sometimes and the fact that they wanted be part of something thrilling was an understatement. However, the path of excitement could also bring misfortunes, sometimes dangerous ones.

'_Are you sure about this, sis? This path we are choosing can be a dangerous one and I hate to see you harmed._' Latios said in telepathy like if he was her father.

Latias gave an angry look to her brother. '_Geez big brother, I'm not some kid you need to protect all the time. I can defend myself!_'

Latios chuckled slightly. '_Alright, if you say so._' He looked back to X.

'_X is your name, right? I believe we won't be parting ways so soon._'

X's eyes widened. _What do you mean?_

'_Well, let's just say that we got tired of hiding all the time. And it seems that my sister wants to stay with you and wherever she goes, I go too.'_

* * *

While in their own way, the humans were also watching X and the Eons. It has come to their attention that X was silent and didn't lose his focus on the Eons. It was then that Dr. Cain realized what they were doing. It seemed that X had established a telepathic link with the Eons, which was quite surprising to him considering the fact that X was robot. But, he had proven that was not an ordinary one.

_That proves that X has a human mind._ He thought.

Dr. Cain quickly explained the situation to the others.

* * *

Back to X and the Eons...

_You want to stay with me?_ X asked incredulous. He looked back to Latias who nodded to confirm his question.

'_Well, if you don't mind us of course._' Latios replied.

_Of course, I don't._

'_Then, it's settled. From now, we'll accompany you on your journeys._' Latios stated proudly. X nodded in approval.

X returned his attention to his human friends, but before he could say anything, Lelouch interrupted. "Well, what did they say?"

"How did you know I had a chat with them?" X asked a bit surprised.

"We have two psychic dragons present here. So it's only natural that they are able to use telepathy." The young buy explained. "So, what did they say?"

"They want to join me in my journeys." X replied calmly.

Everyone, except the Eons and X, gaped. Normally, when a Pokémon wants to join you on travels, you need to battle them to prove your worth or form a good relationship with it. And option two is almost impossible when you are dealing with Legendaries. This was really something unexpected for them.

"If you don't mind me asking, why this sudden request?" Kallen asked curiously.

"They said their lives have been less than interesting lately, so they want to try something new." X explained.

"I see. Well, in that case, I suppose I don't have to remind you this. X, since they are going to stay with you, you will be responsible for taking care of them. Understand?"

X nodded. "Yes. I understand completely, Dr. Cain."

"Well, if everything is settled, we should head to camp. Now that found our objective, it's time to pack up things."

* * *

Few hours later…

With the camp almost packed up and everyone busy, Lelouch and Kallen used that opportunity to teach X the basics of being a Pokémon Trainer, now that he had his own Pokémon. The Eons were also interested

However, X couldn't be a Pokémon Trainer so soon. Dr. Cain still needed him for his research, so he was going to accompany him when this is all over.

"That's too bad." Lelouch sighed a bit disappointed. "I thought you were going to be a Trainer like us, but I understand the doc's reasons."

"Yes, and by the way he put it, they seemed to be very important." X added.

"Well, at least you'll have plenty of time to get to know of your Pokémon. Lesson One: A good Trainer has strong relationship with his or her Pokémon. And the fact yours are psychic makes communication easy between you." Kallen paused for a moment. "You will get to know what they like, what they dislike, their personal history, their battle moves, those kinds of things." When she finished, X nodded in understanding.

"Lesson Two: When Lesson One is done, there is the training part. In battle, a Trainer and his/her Pokémon must be one. The Trainer is the brain of the team, since he is responsible for making strategies and moves that will decide his victory. In order to do that, he must be confident in his own Pokémon and that's where training comes in. It won't only make them stronger in power, but also in speed, defense, precision and resistances." Lelouch explained.

"And Lesson Three, but not the least important: As Dr. Cain said, you are responsible for their healthcare. So, every Trainer must be prepared in case emergencies occur. Everyone carries some Potions to heal injured Pokémon after an intense and exhausting battle. Also, Pokémon loves berries, so we normally seek them in the woods, but if we are in a Pokémon Center, they serve them some special food that suits the Pokémon taste." Kallen explained again.

"That's all you have to learn for now. The rest is up to you." Lelouch finally said.

X smiled. "I see. Thanks for this information, they will help me greatly."

"No problem. Oh, there is also something that will also help you." Lelouch got his PokéDex from his bag and showed to X. "This is a PokéDex. Its main purpose is to give Pokémon information to beginner Trainers. This model has a wireless network, so you probably can download the data to your memory core." X nodded and touched the device with his hand. Instantly, he began to download all data regarding Pokémon. In the end, his programming made an app for much easier access.

"Done." X reported.

"Well, why don't you test it by searching Latios' and Latias' information?" Kallen suggested.

X did as she said and opened the app. He found information about 649 Pokémon in a list. For a human, this would take a time to know all details about all Pokémon, but, since X was a robot, memorizing was piece of cake for him. In a matter of seconds, he had all the info he needed.

To prove that, he searched for Pokémon Number 380, Latias. He turned to face her. "Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech and also high sensitive to people's emotions. If it senses any hostility, this Pokémon ruffles the feathers all over its body and makes itself invisible. It is also capable of communicating with telepathy."

Latias gasped in surprise, which made the trainers chuckle slightly. How could such device have so knowledge about her?

X then turned to Latios, who was Pokémon Number 381. "Latios can fly faster than a jet plane by folding its forelegs to minimize air resistance. It understands human speech and is highly intelligent. This Pokémon can also ruffle the feathers to make itself invisible to avoid fights. It is also capable of communicating with telepathy."

'_Impressive, but I wonder how humans got that information._' Latios commented.

_Beats me._ X replied mentally.

"Now what about a battle?" Lelouch grinned defiantly. He always wanted to fight a Legendary when he got the chance and now that there were two in front of him, it was the perfect chance.

"I don't-" X tried to finish his sentence, but he was cut off by Latios.

'I'll do it.' He said as he got in front of X. 'It has been years since I got into a battle, so I could use this exercise to warm up.'

Alright, but I don't know what moves you have. X remarked.

'_These are what I have: Dragon Breath, Luster Purge, Recover and Psychic. Dragon Breath is dragon type move able to do good damage to most kinds of Pokémon, Recover is a healer move, Psychic is also a strong damage dealing move, but it's ineffective against dark type Pokémon. And finally, there is my signature move Luster Purge, also a psychic move that deals massive damage even towards Pokémon are resistant to Psychic attacks. It's also capable of decreasing the opponent's defense.' _Latios bluntly explained.

Okay. X returned his attention to Lelouch. "I'm ready."

Lelouch nodded and looked to his Grovyle, who was already waiting to start. "Alright, since you are new at this, I'll give you the first move." The human taunted.

"Then, let's start with Dragon Breath!" X commanded. Latios mustered some of his internal heat to release a strong purple mist towards the grass-type Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Leaf Blade." Lelouch commanded calmly. The Grovyle easily dodge the attack and proceeded to make his own. The leaves on his wrists began glow green as he came closer to Latios. However, before he could hit, the dragon maneuvered out of the way.

"Grovyle…" [You're fast…] Rogue said in pokéspeech.

"Laa." [So do you, but I'm just warming up.] Latios smirked mischievously.

"Gro!" [We'll see about that!] He said as he looked back to Lelouch waiting his next command.

Lelouch smirked. "Let's get this party started! Rogue, use Agility and Leaf Blade again!"

As commanded, Rogue began to move at a faster pace as he directed himself towards Latios again.

X recognized that strategy.

_Hit the enemy so fast that he won't be able to fight back properly. _However, he had confidence in Latios. "Dodge and use Psychic!" According to the PokéDex data, if the user has strong psychic power, he might be able to hold the opponent to stop attacks or use the battlefield as a weapon. And that's what X intended to do.

Latios dodge the grass type just in time and used Psychic to hold him.

"What? He matched Rogue's Agility?" Lelouch gasped in surprise.

"You forgot that Latios can break the sound barrier, so it's only natural that he has good reflexes too." X explained.

"Damn!"

"Why I'm not surprised?" Kallen sighed in disbelief. Actually, it was pretty common that Lelouch would forget crucial details while battling.

As they went on, the workers around the camp had started to crowd up the scene. Some were just watching the battle eagerly and others were rooting for whoever won it. Dr. Cain himself came to check out what the fuss was. He smiled when he saw X battling the young Lelouch with Latios. It was surprising for a robot to be able to command Pokémon, but he knew that X was no ordinary robot.

"Latios, finish this with Luster Purge!" X commanded after Latios dodged Rogue's Fury Cutter attack. Since it was Latios' signature move, he decided to save it as a finish blow.

Latios opened his mouth and white sparkles started to gather in front of it, forming together into a pink ball of energy. When it was ready, he fired towards the grass type Pokémon. When the attack made contact, it exploded unleashing heavy smoke at the camp. When it cleared, Rogue was lay down at the floor with eyes in swirl.

"Rogue is unable to battle! Victory goes to X and Latios!" Kallen announced as she tried to mimic the usual battle referees.

Lelouch went over to the fainted Grovyle and grabbed his Pokéball from the pocket. "You did what you could, you deserve a nice rest." He said as Rogue was sucked inside the ball. He turned to X who was giving his congratulations to Latios. "Hey X, nice battle. You did well for a beginner."

X felt embarrassed a bit as he began scratch the back of his helmet. "It was nothing. I still have much to learn."

"Well, keep that up and you will be a great trainer like me." Lelouch said as he gave his triumphant grin.

Kallen sweatdropped. "A great trainer doesn't lose a battle to a beginner."

"I went easy on him. Next time, I won't hold back."

X nodded. "We'll be waiting then." He turned to Latios who was at his side. "So, how was battling again?"

'_To be honest, I'm not usually up for unnecessary battles, but I can't say no for challenges. It was quite good to refresh some bones actually.'_

_Why don't you like them?_ X asked mentally. It was a bit embarrassing to talk in a one-sided way.

'_It's part of our nature. That's why we hid most of the time.'_

Latias came over to her brother's side, envious that he could speak to X and she couldn't. _'Aaw, big brother. When you are going to teach me telepathy? I want to speak to him too.'_

'_I'll make this a priority now that we are going to spend our days with him.'_

In the meantime, Dr. Cain approached the young trainers while they were having their own conversation.

"Okay, camp is packed and everyone is ready to head their own ways. I'm afraid we must say our farewells."

"Thank you for helping us, Dr. Cain." Lelouch bowed.

"Uh… if X is going to stay with you, can you tell us where you live? We intend to visit whenever we get time." Kallen asked nervously.

"Oh, I live in Slateport City, near the local Pokémon Center." But Dr. Cain was bugged for a minute. There was something that he was forgetting. It just crossed his mind that he didn't tell the youngsters the directions they needed to leave the forest. "Oh yes, about those directions you were asking. To reach Rustboro, you can go to the west until you see the coast and proceed north. You may not need to do that, because we are at the east side of the forest, so you might end up at the road that goes directly to the city."

Lelouch facepalmed at those words. How couldn't he think of that? This was one of those times when Kallen was right about his dumbness. "Thanks, Doc. Now, if you excuse us, we have a League to beat!"

"Oh, good luck on that. Stop by at Slateport when you feel the need."

"We will. Bye, everyone!" The Trainers said in unison as they walked their path while waving goodbye to their new friends.

"Bye, Lelouch! Bye, Kallen!" X happily waved back which was followed by the Eons.

* * *

_**1) Yeah, Latias will get her chance to fight too.**_

_**2) Next chapter, she will probably have full telepathic conversations with X.**_

_**3) It's hard to explain why X has a mind of a human, but I do believe that he has one, despite his looks.**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
